big_brother_pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother UK: Season 1
Big Brother UK: Season 1 is the first season of Big Brother UK. It was hosted by Emma Willis. It began on 12th January 2015 and ended on 21st February 2015. There was 14 housemates. Kirsty ended up winning the season, with Billy, Adrian, Stephanie, Edward and Elisa making it to the final, in their placing order. Controversy This season caused a lot of controversy. One of the controversies was Shane's self-eviction from the game on Day 3. On Day 2, Adrian, Stephanie, Jake, Fiona, and Shane formed an alliance, and the rest of the housemates were targeting against this alliance. In the early hours of Day 3, Shane was seen holding up the middle finger to Billy, who was targeting Shane. Billy was later seen pushing Shane and telling him to f**k off. Tina, who was a new member of Shane's alliance told Shane that Billy was saying racist things about him. In the early hours of Day 4, Shane unlocked the Diary Room door, informing Big Brother that he was walking from the game. Shane secretly packed his bags and left the house immediately. At about 13:00 on Day 4, the housemates were informed by Big Brother that Shane had walked due to racial slurs. Later on that week, Billy was seen giving the middle finger to Tina, and saying "Why the f**k did you tell him? I f**king trusted you, you motherf**king son of a b**ch." Billy was given his second warning by Big Brother on Day 9. Billy is known as Big Brother UK: Season 1's most savage player. The final set of controversy was at the final. Kirsty, the eventual winner of the series, was seen saying to Billy and Edward, "I can't believe that Adrian, Stephanie and Elisa are here, they did f**king nothing all season! All they did was build a raft so they could float all the way to the f**king end, while we actually played the f**king game and made our way here because we played and worked really f**king hard." This caused a lot of controversy, with about 30% of the audience booing her when she won. Kirsty's speech to Emma Willis at the end read a controversial sentence that will live on in the history of Big Brother UK, "I fought my way here to win this prize today, and if the audience don't think that, they can just walk the f**k away! I'm still shocked, but I still think I would've won anyway..". Eye Design On 23rd February 2015, the eye was revealed, and the theme was revealed as a vaudeville theme. The clubs and hearts represent a cards twist played on Day 1, and the colours represent a theatre. House Design The studio has two chairs, where Emma Willis and the latest housemate to be evicted or to enter sit and talk. Then, the stage leads to a circle, and the stairs. When you enter, there is a red carpet with statues holding flashing cameras, and the diary room is opposite the door. The chair is a theatre seat, with a spotlight reflecting onto the chair. When you go down the stairs into the living room, there are two red sofas opposite each other. There is a table in between. Behind the sofa to the left there is the kitchen. There is a dining table, and a breakfast bar. Then, there is a door to the garden next to the breakfast bar. There is a fountain in the middle, and a bench. Then, there is a door to the bedroom. There is 7 beds, meaning everybody has to share. Finally, the bathroom is next to the bedroom. There is a bath, a shower, a HUGE mirror, a sink and a toilet. They are all red.